Denial
by Enaorehi
Summary: Green was seconds away from being knocked out, but this strange red eyed boy had saved him. 3 years later, Green still can't forget about him. When a new student with striking red eyes comes to Green's school, feelings bubble up that Green can't deny anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Denial

Summary: Green was seconds away from being knocked out, but this strange red eyed boy had saved him. 3 years later, Green can't forget about him. When a new student with striking red eyes comes to Green's school, feelings bubble up that Green can't deny anymore.

Chapter one

I could remember it like yesterday.

I had been walking home from a friend's house. It was already 10:30 PM, and I knew that my parents were probably freaking out. Deciding to take a short cut, I ran into a thin ally way. I could feel my green eyes widening when I had spotted shadows moving.

"Well, well…. What do we have here?"

'Isn't he that rich boy from the Oak family?"

Goosebumps broke out on my skin. Who were these people, and how did they know who I was? I could barely make out figures of people slowing stalking towards me.

I backed away nervously, my 12 year old brain freaking out.

I heard one of them laugh loudly. It sounded more like a person crying or grunting than someone laughing. I saw a fist raise up and clenched my eyes together, bracing myself for the attack that was sure to come…. But it didn't.

I opened my eyes nervously, sweat running down my cheeks. "W-What…" I managed to gasp out.

I heard a thud followed by a grunt. There was a groan of pain and that scared me even more.

_What the hell was going on?_

I felt a hand grab mine harshly as i was pulled away from the commotion.

"Wait! What are you…?" There were far too many thoughts racing through my mind. I heard screams and roars of anger as I ran with my mysterious captor.

The roars died down as we ran farther and farther away. Without large alley walls blocking out the moonlight, I could finally see clearly. I saw a familiar forest. It was the forest right next to my town of Viridian, but suddenly that didn't matter to me. What mattered more was the boy whose hand was intertwined with mine. From the back, I could only tell that he was around my height and had long black hair. He led me until we stood under a great tree. There he let go of my tanner hand.

Being an immature kid, I suddenly blurted out, "Who are you?" The boy's back was to me, and only then did I notice how soft looking his hair was.

"I- I mean…" I could remember how my cheeks heated up, embarrassed that I forgot to thank him for saving me. "T-thanks… I mean." I finished nervously, my eyes staring at the grassy ground below.

I was too busy being nervous to notice that the strange boy had turned around to face me. When I finally looked up, I was met with a pair of glistening dark red eyes and the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. I was at lost for words. Even though the boy himself didn't say a word, it seemed like his eyes were laughing, telling me "no problem". A strange feeling bubbled up from the bottom of my heart.

And that's when he leaned forward, only to softly brush his nose against mine, before leaning in to press his lips against mine. I remembered blushing madly, my heart beating uncontrollably. It had been my first kiss, and it had been taken by a random boy I had just met! When he pulled away, I was surprised by the faraway look in his eyes. It was like he hadn't meant to kiss me, but still did. I didn't understand back then.

I felt no anger toward him, and surprisingly, I didn't feel disgust either. Instead I felt something totally different, if not the opposite of disgust.

I could see my green eyes reflected in his red ones as he looked me in the eye.

Suddenly, he turned away and started to run off away from the Viridian forest.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

He turned around to face me silently.

"W-what…. What is your name?" I asked softly, my voice sounding meeker than ever.

"My name is…" His voice was soft and wispy. "My name is r-"

And that's when I couldn't remember anything else.

For the past 3 years, I, the grandson of the famous world renowned Professor Oak, have been beating myself up for not being able to remember the name of that mysterious red eyed boy.

I didn't know why I was so obsessed with him. Was it because he saved me from harm, or was it because his skin was so soft? Maybe it was because his smile was so breathe taking, or was it because his eyes spoke more than his mouth? Or possibly because he stole my first kiss… or was his lovely voice the reason I was obsessed?

_No…_ I shook my head slowly. I knew that it wasn't a single reason why I was so infatuated with that boy. It was because in a mere 10 minutes he had ripped out my heart, stolen it, and the worst part was that I didn't even mind. Everything about him was strangely perfect.

"Hey… Green?"

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one my closest friends. "Green what 'cha thinking about?"

It was Gold Hibiki, one of the most popular boys in our grade. He had sweeping long black hair that covered one eye and stunning gold eyes. His black hair was one of the things that first attracted me too him. It reminded of the strange boy who had saved 3 years ago.

But gold was not like him in any aspect. He was loud and noisy, not to mention a total flirt. He dated any good looking girl he could get his hands on and then dumped them when he got bored. But Gold was a good guy, deep down, always cracking corny jokes and smiling non-stop.

"What do you want?" I muttered, glaring daggers at him.

"Whoa there, tiger," Gold winked at me.

I shuddered. "You're so creepy."

"I love you too," Gold sat down beside me at the lunch table before giving my rear-end a hearty smack. I let out a yelp. Gold snickered, his hair falling over covering one side of his face. Angrily, I smacked him in the dick with my plastic spoon.

_I need a new spoon now…_ I thought. There was no way I was using this one now. For all I knew gold could have some sort of disease or something. My yogurt and salad were suddenly assaulted as Gold pushed them off the table. I stole gold's coke before he could do anything else. Being a complete idiot, Gold grabbed my jean covered butt. I took his sandwich and ate it, causing Gold to growl playfully.

The golden eyed boy was about to start a full on food fight before Morty walked over with his lunch. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Uhh… nothing?" Gold released his grip on my butt and I threw my spoon into the nearby trashcan. Morty seemed to be the only person who could stop our fighting, most likely because whenever Morty got angry, he take off his scarf, roll it up, dunk It in the nearest water source, and then he would kill our faces with his scarf. I winced just thinking about it.

Morty Matsuba completed our happy triangle of friends. (Sarcasm) He was a dirty blond haired boy with dark violet eyes. His hair was messy because Morty almost never combed his hair. The first time I met him, I remembered thinking about how he was probably a creepy closet pervert. I had no idea how right I was. Morty was the type of guy who could kiss anybody, regardless of gender and then walk away like nothing had happened.

One of the things that made Morty unique was that he was highly spiritual, believing in ghosts and sprits. Also, he was the only openly gay guy in our grade. I always cracked up whenever Morty flirted with the boy he liked, Falkner Hayato. Morty seriously had the worst pick-up lines ever. Gold had the cheesiest, but when he was being serious, he could sweep any girl off her feet.

"No, seriously… What were you two doing?" Morty's eyes narrowed

. "I… I….Green touched me!" Gold shouted loudly. The rest of the cafeteria turned to face our direction. I heard a few wolf whistles, and was tempted to beat up Gold right there on the spot.

I blushed. "What the hell, I did not!" My voice rose to a shout as well. I ran my hand threw my carefully gelled light brown hair. Gold was laughing uncontrollably. Pissed off, I grabbed the can of coke i stole from gold and threw it at his face. Gold still didn't stop laughing_. What a moron._

Everybody became silent as Morty took of his scarf. "I need water…" He murmured under his breathe.

"Shit…" I cursed scared as hell.

I had a load of fun writing this chapter! I'm thinking of including Original, precious metal and Honor shipping. Are there any other ships I should include? If you have any criticism I'd love to hear it!


	2. Chapter 2

Denial

Summary: Green was seconds away from being knocked out, but this strange red eyed boy had saved him. 3 years later, Green can't forget about him. When a new student with striking red eyes comes to Green's school, feelings bubble up that Green can't deny anymore.

Chapter 2

I cursed under my breath as my principal went over some random safety procedures with my parents. I hated the principal's office. Principal Birch was probably among one of the most annoying yet kind people I had ever met. He stuck his nose in the students business, but the punishments he gave out were never very harsh.

_Why did I have to come here too? _I felt my nose scrunch up. It smelled of cologne in here. _I didn't do anything wrong!_ I thought angrily to myself.

Well, technically I might have hit someone in the privates, and I might have been seconds away from engaging in a food fight, but still! Morty was the one who started whipping people with his scarf, and Gold was just plainly an idiot.

Sighing softy, I let out a small groan as I felt someone elbow me. "What?" I growled though my teeth turning to face Gold.

Smiling brightly, the black haired boy gave me a toothy grin. "That was fun!"

I punched him. Thankfully, no grownups had seen my actions.

Groaning again, I wondered why I couldn't have just gone home like Morty? _Then again, all the teachers are afraid of Morty…_

"Fine! We understand! It won't happen again, right Green?" I heard the familiar voice of my mom. She sounded quite annoyed.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I knew that I was lying, because when you're friends with Gold and Morty, the craziness never stops.

Gold gave me a quick grin as I exited the room along with my parents. I smiled back and gave him thumbs up. Realizing what I just did, I quickly flicked him off and then left. I heard his loud laughter and I couldn't help but smile.

The ride back home was painfully awkward. My parents and I never did have the best relationship. Ever since I was young, I've always been about making my parents proud. I had to live up to the Oak family blood-line didn't I? With my grandfather as a famous animal researcher, my mom as a well-known lawyer and my father as the manager of a grand hotel, the pressures have been on me ever since I could walk. I could feel the disapproving glances and stares I got from my parents. I averted my eyes. I was going to beat up Gold tomorrow for sure.

"Oh! Gosh! That's disgusting!"

I heard a shrill voice suddenly pipe up from downstairs. I recognized it as my mom. "What's wrong mom?" I asked nervously as I went down the large staircase. I was greeted by the sight of my mom and dad watching T.V on the couch? _I don't see anything wrong…_

My mother pointed a thin, knobby finger at our flat screen T.V. She looked disturbed and my father look mildly disturbed. I walked over to where they sat and peered curiously at the screen. I froze.

It was nothing to scream about, just a man kissing… another man. Then again, my mother was a huge drama queen. "Mom, it's alright."

I was met with my father's eyes, instead of my mothers. His dark green eyes seemed to rip though my defense like they always did. "Green, homosexuality is not right." His words cut me deep.

Wh- What do you mean?" I laughed nervously and ran my hand though my light brown hair.

"Well, Green, it denies children from a mother as well as a father." My father's voice was harsh and for a second, I almost thought he was warning me. "An-"My father was cut off when mom patted my cheek. "And it's gross, along with other things!" She laughed. I smiled weakly.

I murmured "Yeah…" I excused myself with a nod, and walked away. I could stilled feel my father's disapproving gave burn the back of my head.

_No wonder why my parents never let Morty over…_

I half ran half stumbled up the large white stair case.

_They're freaking homophobic!_

I took a turn and then opened my door. As I entered my spacious room, I stubbed my toes on the wall. I cursed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

_No seriously, god damn it. _

I fell onto my oversized bed and breathed in sharply. I looked at the palm of my hand. Over the past 3 years, I had made new friends. I had become more popular and better-looking than anyone could have expected. My grades were near perfect, and I was now loved by all my teachers. But, one thing that never changed from 3 years ago was that secret little crush.

A little crush that refused to pack its bags and leave, a crush that kept me up at night just thinking about it, a crush that never wavered, even when I tried so very hard.

I placed a shaky hand on my neck and found my pulse. Why was my heart racing?

I imagined the dirty looks my parent would give me if I told them about my secret love for a boy whose name I couldn't even remember. They would be so disgusted, so disappointed. I wanted to punch myself for being like this. Why hadn't I noticed earlier? Why hadn't I noticed how my parents always shunned some gay celebrities and refused to watch movies with gay actors. Why didn't I? It was so painfully obvious.

_This is no good…_ I thought to myself angrier then I had been before. Suddenly, I was angrier at myself than Gold for being an idiot. I couldn't disappoint my parents!I didn't want to be _shunned._

Was I a coward? I didn't care.

Was I over thinking it? _Loving someone you've only known for a few minutes…_

_It couldn't be true, right?_

_It's impossible… _

And that's when I went into denial.

The next day, rumors were quickly spreading. It was something about a transfer student who was part of a gang. Other rumors said that there was a new girl who was going to be a model or something. I almost laughed at how stupid some people could be. They were all probably wrong.

I glanced down at my watch. There was still 9 minutes until the first bell. Bored, I decided to seek out Gold. I needed some advice. I knew that Gold was probably the worst person I could have possibly wanted to consult with, but I was too out of it.

He wasn't that hard to find. I found him by his locker flirting with a bunch of sleazy girls whose pants were way too tight and short. I glared daggers at him, hoping he's notice and leave those girls. He didn't. I realized soon after that I wasn't the only one watching Gold's interactions. I noticed a red haired girl staring at gold from behind the lockers. Then I realized who it was. It wasn't a girl after all.

It was Silver, a feisty little guy. He was rather short and thin with long red hair. Silver had a pair of remarkably light gray eyes. Silver was Gold's best friend, other than me, of course. I looked into his eyes. Was that jealousy I saw?_ No doubt about it…_

I was quite good at reading emotions in one's eyes. Ever since I met that boy I've studied those emotions. That mysterious boy's eyes had aid so many things… _Wait! _What was I thinking?

_No no no no no no… this is bad._ I had to talk to Gold soon.

"Gold!" Getting impatient, I snapped at him.

"o-Ohh!" Gold blushed slightly, as if he was ashamed for getting caught flirting with around 5 girls at once. "H-Hey Green!"

The golden eyed teen pushed past his fan-girls and made his way toward me. I crossed my arms. "What the hell do you think you were you doing?" I hissed, allowing venom to lace my words.

"Geez! Calm down!" Gold put his hands up in defense.

I sighed. I knew I was being slightly unreasonable but still… It was wrong to play around with the feelings of people, and by being such a player Gold was hurting Silver too. Suddenly I felt a pang of sympathy for Silver. It must be hard to be in love with a flirt, and even harder when that person is the same gender as you are.

"Sorry…" I grumbled. Gold just laughed, his eyes twinkling. I seriously didn't get him sometimes.

"Well!" Gold put his hands on his hips. "What do you want? You did need something, right?" He moved his hips from side to side. I almost laughed at how silly he looked, but now was no time for laughing.

"So, urm…" I started awkwardly.

"So, urm…" Gold mimicked me playfully. He spoke in a ridiculously high voice.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Do… Do you…" It was hard to get the right wording for my awkward question. _Why am I stuttering? Green Oak stuttering? Ugh… _I ran my hand threw my hair, a bad habit I always had whenever I got nervous.

"What?" Gold looked questioningly at me. "Wait… Green…"

"Hm?" I looked up from the ground slowly, only to be met with wild, golden eyes.

"ARE YOU GAY?"

_What?_

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "Gold, what did you just say?"

"You, Green mother fucking oak, you are a homosexual." Gold snickered at the last words.

I punched him in the face with force. I wasn't just a pretty face; I had strength to back myself up. I'd taken up judo after meeting that mystery boy. _And I'm thinking about him again. Great._

Gold staggered back with a bruise swelling up on his face. "Oh god…" He rubbed his swelling cheek. "Green you seriously are gay!" He smiled and started doubling over laughing.

"No, No I'm not!" I raised my voice and then stomped away.

I probably got so angry because Gold had hit bulls-eye. _Wait a second! No, I can't think that! I'm straight, remember? I'm going to get over him, and then I'll become a worthy person to the Oak linage!_

_I'll just deny everything. _

I seriously wanted to punch Gold and leave another bruise on his face when he caught up to me. "Gosh, Green! I was just joking!" He laughed and slapped my back gently.

"Shut up." I muttered, shoving him away. We headed together towards our 1st period. I spotted Silver on our way there, and he gave me a small smile.

His eyes told me, "Thank you."

I smiled back genuinely. _You're welcome._

Gold glanced at me curiously. "What are you smiling about?"

"None of your business," I walked through the door and took my seat. Gold pouted, but he left me alone.

As soon as Professor Clair entered the room, everyone quickly became quiet. Professor Clair was one of the strictest teachers in our school. She was a young teacher, with bright blue dyed hair. She clapped her hands. "Everyone go to your seats!" She snapped at us.

"Geez, look who's on their period…" Gold whispered into my ear from where he sat behind me.

I chuckled quietly, using the back of my hand to muffle my laughter.

"Quiet!" Professor Clair hissed at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'll let it slide this time," She added resentfully. "Onto happier news, we have a new transfer student!"

The entire class began to mummer to one another causing Professor to snap at us once more. "Quiet, you hooligans!" Gold laughed for no reason, probably because he was an idiot. The rest of the class became silent once more. "Now, come in. "Professor Clair gestured to the doorway.

I felt all the air leave my lungs as the new transfer student walked into the room. The first thing that I noticed about him was his black hair. It was soft looking, enough so that I wanted to reach out and grab a handful of it. The second thing I noticed was the way he dressed. He wore a simple gray sweater and dark semi-tight jeans. At his feet were worn sneakers that looked comfy. The thing that struck him as special the most were his extremely unique eyes. Not purplish blue like Morty's eyes, not bright amber like Gold's eyes, not a light gray like Silver's. His eyes appeared to be red in the light, and it sent shivers down my spine.

_Red e_yes…

And then it hit me. Red eyes, black hair, and pale skin… Could this really be?

"This is Red Pallet; He will be joining our class for the rest of the year, so get used to him!" Professor Clair gave Red a slap on the back before pointing to the empty seat next to me.

"That's your seat, Red."

He walked silently towards his seat and I could have sworn his eyes widened in surprise when he looked at me, but I couldn't tell. His eyes seemed to be unreadable. I sighed softly. This couldn't be him, not with those emotionless eyes. _His eyes were filled with words and thoughts. _I peeked to my right. _Maybe he's just changed…_ I wondered.

He looked over at me, and just for one second, our eyes met. I shivered and jerked my head back. Turning to the opposite direction, I placed a hand on my pulse. It was racing again even when I told myself I would forget about that mystery boy. I told myself I would. It wasn't fair. I knew I could do it, but reminders kept popping up, making me possibly even more fond of that mystery one last peek at him I thought_, _

_Just stay in denial_.


End file.
